It's More Than Just a Game
by INUKAG MIRSAN GURL8 LUV
Summary: Kagome and her friends Sango, Ayame, and Rin are all trying to deal with typical highschool drama. Grades, a new softball coach...and the football team. Are they just rude jocks like everyone says? The girls are starting to think otherwise..


**chapter 1: What A Day**

**~Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Inuyasha in anyway, shape or form! I'm not that lucky... :) well, enjoy and review!~**

* * *

><p>"Wow, what a jerk." Ayame complained, dropping her bag next to her on the bench in the girl's locker room. She then pulled out a mirror to examine her long red hair, pulled up into two long pigtails on either side of her head. "Some coach he is."<p>

"You're telling me!" Kagome shouted, smoothing back her long dark hair into a ponytail. "I was barely one minute late and he made me run extra laps. One minute!"

Rin yawned and slipped her jeans and t-shirt back on. "At least it's over" She sighed, "They say the first day is the hardest." She didn't bother with her short brown hair, she merely ran her fingers through it, and shrugged.

Sango quickly cleaned her face and pulled her long hair down, letting it cascade down her back. "You girls ready to go? I'm ready to start my Friday night already."

Ayame sighed. "What Friday night? Most girls our age are going out partying. We're gonna be at your house watching movies and listening to music."

Sango looked at Ayame "It's better than nothing. You _could _be at home by yourself."

Ayame put her hands up in defense. "I'm not saying I don't enjoy it Sango. We just need to get out every now and then, experience the world around us."

Kagome scoffed. "If by _the world around us_ you mean drunken guys falling all over me, then no thanks. Honestly I don't have time for guys. They seem like more trouble than it's worth."

Sango and Rin smiled. "Amen sista!"

Ayame sighed and looked off into the distance, daydreaming. "Not me…" she swooned, "I want a knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet!"

Sango stood to her feet and grabbed her belongings. "Enough of this Fairytale talk. Let's go."

And with that, the four friends quickly finished changing and headed down the hallway towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Mangy wolf. It's all his damn fault."<p>

"Now, now, Inuyasha relax." Miroku replied, trying to get the seething boy next to him to calm down.

"Well how can I? Because of him we had to go to detention, and miss football practice. Coach is gonna be pissed."

Miroku sighed. "Who's fault is it that you punched Koga in the stomach?…idiot."

"His! He was running his mouth!"

Miroku opened his mouth to reply, but gave up and kept walking. The two boys walked in silence for a while, but when they turned the next corner, the halls were filled with the sounds of bats hitting the floor, and a high pitched shriek.

Inuyasha rubbed his aching head. "What the hell? Walk much?" Kagome shot him a look and frowned.

"Me? It was your fault stupid.!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Keh, right. Can you just get up now?"

Kagome looked at him, confused. But then she noticed her position. In the collision somehow she tripped and landed on top of the silver haired boy in front of her. "Oh my gosh, I-I'm sorry." Kagome quickly scrambled off of him and gathered her stuff from the floor.

Miroku smiled. "Inuyasha you lucky dog. I wish I had beautiful girls throwing themselves on me." he then turned and winked at Sango, who blushed in return.

Inuyasha scoffed again and returned to his feet. "Lets go." he snapped, walking away. Miroku bowed playfully to the girls and ran off to catch up with his friend.

The four girls watched the boys until they were out of sight. Only then was the silence broken.

"What the hell just happened?" Ayame questioned, eyeing Sango and Kagome.

Kagome tore her eyes away from the door to look at Ayame.

"N-nothing!" Kagome stammered, her face red.

Rin giggled at this. "Aww Kagome's got a crush!"

Kagome slung her bat bag over her shoulder and started to walk towards the exit.

"Aww Kags we were just joking!" Ayame called after her, laughter still in her throat. Kagome turned and smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'll see you girls at Sango's later tonight!"

Rin, Sango and Ayame watched their friend exit the school. Sango sighed. "Poor Kags, she was as red as a tomato."

Rin snickered. "And you weren't? Miroku totally made a pass at you!"

Sango started quickly walking in the direction Kagome went. "Oh darn, look at the time…"

"Oh no you don't! c'mon Sango!" Ayame and Rin chased Sango out the doors, all three laughing.

* * *

><p>Miroku slid into the passenger seat of Inuyasha's truck, looking over at him. "Inuyasha, even for you that was rude."<p>

Inuyasha turned the keys and started the truck. "What are you talking about?"

"Back there with Kagome!"

Inuyasha sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. "I was kind of an asshole wasn't I?"

"Um yea. You were. Just because Koga put you in a bad mood, doesn't mean you can take it out on her." Miroku said calmy, looking at the three girls now running through the parking lot through the window.

Inuyasha sat up looked out the window. "Now she hates me I bet."

Miroku laughed. "Doubtful. She threw herself on you!" He teased.

Inuyasha punched Miroku in the arm "You know it wasn't like that! She fell!" Inuyasha couldn't tell if it was a blush or his anger that made his face warm all of a sudden.

"She fell for you? Aww young love." Miroku held up his hands to block Inuyasha's next punch.

"Shut up."

"But in all seriousness, you know you'll have to make up to her." Miroku sighed, rubbing his arm.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, I know. But I'm not the best with apologies."

Miroku smirked. "That's why you have me. Being such the ladies man I am, I'm sure I can help you make this right again!"

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid to hear what you have in mind."

Miroku laughed and the two pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
